percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Devastation
'The Life Story of Kira Rage before coming across Camp Half-blood and becoming a Hunter. One-shot. ' ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Devastation. My mind was in confusion. My heart was thumping hard against my chest. I was running for, maybe miles away now, from our peaceful glass house. Not peaceful anymore though. I had woken up to the sound of my mother's desperate screams. Running downstairs, I saw masked men, all in black, taking her precious paintings. Mom was in the hands of one of the thieves. He was whispering something to her, as if he was calming her down. But I knew Mom won't. Her paintings are her life. Without them, she'd go crazy. Mom screamed some more, but the man slapped her. Anger filled my body. They were abusing my mother. I have to do something. "No! Kira!" My mother saw me. She struggled, her eyes red and wild. The man followed her gaze and saw me. He grinned and pulled out a gun. He raised a mocha-colored hand with a weird gold skull ring. The robbers took that as a cue and began running into an armored van parked just outside the glass house, carrying mom's paintings. Mom muffled-scream and kicked the man in his shin. The man groaned and put the gun in Mom's head and stroked the trigger. "Only a few short seconds to live, Miss Rage. If we let you free, you will tell of us, I know. It is in your blood to tattle. For my father had killed your father but had let loose your mother, Dara. Holland's wife told the police and now my father is rotting in prison. You will pay for that. It is me, Polq." Mom's eyes widened as though she knew that name and began shouting slightly indistinctively: "No, Polq! We Rages have not done anything! You live jealously and lay your wrath upon what you thought were your rivals. No, Polq! We're cousins, after all. All can be settled in understanding and your envy can be wiped out! No, Polq, please!" The man, Polq, he was called, only chuckled and pulled the trigger, deaf of hearing my mother's plea. My mother fell to the ground. Something strange happened. Her body shimmered in a reddish light and disappeared. But I knew she was dead in my bones. Anger swept inside me. "You shouldn't have done that, jerk." I spoke. Polq only laughed and pointed the gun at my head and pulled again the trigger. Time seemed to slow down. I could feel the bullet making its path toward me. I dodged and the bullet impaled itself on the glass wall and shards broke down on my feet. I could feel a sticky substance that maybe is my blood. "Monster!" I screamed. A ball of fire whistled past my cheek and struck Polq's chest, setting a minor fiery explosion. I watched as Polq's body was burned to ashes. As the fire department roared on the street, I ran away. And now I am here. My life, my peaceful, beautiful life of being home-schooled and learning about arts, my trips to different parts of the world with my mom, and me of learning weaponry, golf , fencing and horseback-riding was gone. They had been melted into nothing along with our glass house. I had unlocked my demigod life with the devastation of seeing my mother die and my life ripped away from me like paper. Devastation. Category:One-shot Category:Storm Legends